1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet cleaning agent dispensing technology and more particularly, to a stacked type quantitative toilet cleaning agent dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a household toilet cleaning agent is a solid block. When in use, it is put the toilet cleaning agent in the toilet water tank and dissolved in water. When the user flushes the toilet, the dissolved toilet cleaning agent forms a coating layer on the inner surface of the toilet bowl to prevent dirt and urine adhesion, maintaining the toilet cleaning. However, when the toilet cleaning agent is put in the toilet water tank and kept in contact with the water in the toilet water tank, it is continuously dissolved in water till that the toilet cleaning agent is completely dissolved out. However, when the toilet is being flushed continuously within a short time, the toilet cleaning agent is not well dissolved in water, thus, the toilet cleaning agent content in water will be insufficient, leading to a low toilet antifouling effect. On the contrary, if the toilet is not flushed for a considerable period of time, the toilet cleaning agent will be excessively dissolved water, thus, the concentration of toilet cleaning agent in water will be excessively high, resulting in waste of the toilet cleaning agent and causing pigment stains.
In view of the above-stated problems, Taiwan Patent Publication Number 344389 discloses a utility design; the utility design is to put a toilet cleaning agent in a shell inside the toilet water tank. Before flushing the toilet, the water in the toilet water tank flows through a water inlet in the top side of the shell into the inside of the shell. When the user flushes the toilet, the water level in the toilet water tank is lowered. Subject to the effect of liquid surface difference, a predetermined amount of toilet cleaning agent solution flows out of the shell through a water outlet that is disposed below the elevation of the water inlet, and the dispensed toilet cleaning agent solution is mixed in the flow of water that flows out of the toilet water tank into the toilet bowl. Thus, this design is adapted to solve the problem caused by unequal length of toilet cleaning agent dissolving time. However, according to this prior art utility design, the toilet cleaning agent can simply be dissolved in the limited amount of water in the shell between the water inlet and the water outlet by means of diffusion, thus, the toilet cleaning agent concentration in the dispensed water during each toilet flushing operation is insufficient, resulting in poor toilet cleaning effect.
Further, China Patent No. 2098526 discloses a measure of improving the problem of prior art designs that are unable to qualitatively and quantitatively dispense a toilet cleaning agent. According to this design, a container is provided with a water inlet on a cover thereof and a discharge hole on the periphery thereof, and a funnel-shaped quantitative release port is located at the bottom side of the cover for flipping the detergent that is deposited on the bottom of the container so as to achieve the effect of quantitative dispensing of toilet cleaning agent. However, if the toilet cleaning agent is a fluid, it does not need to flip the deposition. If the toilet cleaning agent is a solid material, the water outlet at the bottom side of the container will be blocked by the solid toilet cleaning agent and prohibited from discharging water. If the toilet cleaning agent is made in granules or flakes, the toilet cleaning agent will be dissolved to form a toilet cleaning solution with a dilute layer in the upper side and a thick layer in the lower side, at this time, the water outlet in the bottom side of the container can be clogged by the thick layer of toilet cleaning solution. Further, this prior art utility design simply provides one accommodation chamber for accommodating a toilet cleaning agent, it has no room for accommodating other chemicals (such as fragrance compound or deodorant).
In general, the aforesaid toilet cleaning agent dispensing techniques still have drawbacks and need to improve.